Examples of disclosure of the Luc process in the electronic context are seen in co-pending applications [European No. 83.304258.3 filed Jul. 22, 1983] U.S. Pat. No. 516,910 filed Jul. 25, 1983 and U.S. Pat. No. 693,166 filed Jan. 22, 1985.